


Bubbling up and over

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically 5 dates that are mild disasters before it goes well, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Claude von Riegan goes on a series of dates with Byleth Eisner. He finds that disastrous dates don't always mean the end of a relationship, but can instead be the start of one.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Astraleo from the Claudeleth Secret Santa exchange! It took a few drafts to figure out the format, but we got it there :) Hope they enjoy!!
> 
> Also thank you to my beta, Bird, who has been a patient saint to work with.

For Claude von Riegan, first dates were usually the last. 

It was a familiar dance at this point, nothing but swaying to the rhythm and switching between partners with little attachment or meaning to it. Engaging in small talk with someone Claude found mildly interesting, dropping them off at home once conversation had died off, and not returning their calls for a second date. No one had kept Claude’s interest, or seemed interested in him outside of his appearance or fineries he would sometimes wear to higher end restaurants. He was normally left with the bill, and it would always catch his attention the way a person would stare at his golden earring or smile a little too wide when complimenting his luxury vehicle. 

It was a definite change of pace to find a woman who wanted to meet at a small family diner for dinner instead. No five star venues, operas or live theatre performances, or being asked to tag along for a shopping spree at boutiques that he paid for. Only a small diner on the side of a highway that was supposed to be a rest stop for truckers and families on road trips. 

If anything, Claude felt even more out of sorts parking his car. At least he had dressed down as much as he could for the occasion. He wore black jeans with a golden button down shirt, hoping it still looked well kept. 

Claude entered the restaurant and looked around. He could guess it was a seafood diner based on the decor of taxidermied fish. One Byleth Eisner sat in a corner booth, with a large sign behind her reading ‘Fresh Catch’. Either she had a good sense of humor, or went for the comfiest bench in the diner. 

She looked up from the menu, waving him over to the table. Claude sat down across from Byleth, a blue haired woman in plain blue jeans, a black v-neck tee, and black canvas sneakers. She looked stunning, with her eyes being a similar shade to her unusual colored hair. Dye and contacts, perhaps? She had probably arrived only a few minutes prior. Claude noticed a waitress just now bringing her water. 

“Oh! Is this your date, Byleth?” 

“Yes. Flayn, this is Claude.” 

Claude smiled, offering a small greeting as he saw Flayn had no name tag. The first name basis meant it was not the first time Byleth had been here.

After talking with Flayn and asking for water as well, Claude turned his attention back to his date. Her gaze was unnerving, and he felt almost like he was being assessed more than usual. Most dates often smiled and would introduce themselves. Byleth only talked after what seemed like a lifetime of silence. 

“Thanks for coming out,” Byleth said. 

“Of course,” Claude replied with a smirk, “After all, Hilda said we’d make a good match.” 

“She said you’re good with a bow.” 

Well, at least it wasn’t the usual comment about his family or the Riegan company. Claude rubbed his earring between two fingers, looking down at the menu to mirror Byleth who was doing the same. Glancing over the dishes, nothing seemed familiar to what he would normally eat. Many of the dishes seemed to be based off of more Faergus tastes. 

“I suppose. Are you?”

“No.” 

Claude hummed, perplexed on why archery of all things attracted her then. It seemed a dying art in the modern world, and it was definitely the first time anyone had brought it up to him. Usually conversations were about his family or the Riegan company and if he was related to it. He never shared he was the next in line after his grandfather.

“I like swords though,” Byleth continued, “I practice with my father.” 

“Fencing?”

“No,” Byleth shook her head, “Actual swords. We often spar after he gets home.”

Claude looked up, now even more intrigued. A woman who invited him to a small family diner she frequented, was interested in him for archery of all things, and practiced sword fighting with her father. Hilda knew Claude well enough to know he was a curious person who found entertainment in assessing others, and presented him probably the most intriguing person he had dated yet. 

He remembered Hilda saying something about how Claude would like Byleth. He could now see why she had said it. 

“I could teach you how to shoot bows sometime.” 

The words came out of Claude’s mouth before he had even realized he was already asking to meet Byleth again. But for the first time since Claude had sat down, Byleth’s soft lips turned up into a gentle smile. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Did you find something you’d like to order?” 

Claude looked up, surprised to see Flayn had walked over when they were caught in conversation without him noticing. He had only glanced over the items, but most dishes were unfamiliar or not to Claude’s taste. 

“Anything you’d recommend, By?” Claude asked. 

She lifted an eyebrow at the nickname, but the glint in her eye hinted that she wasn’t against it. 

“I’m ordering Lutefisk, but I don’t think you would like it. Maybe the house special?”

“Oh, definitely!” Flayn seconded.

If both of them recommended it, it was a better option than what he had glanced over. 

“Sounds good,” Claude replied. 

Flayn wrote down her notes and ran back to the kitchen with a skip in her step. Well, at least it has been going well so far. 

“Thank you for coming. Flayn has been my friend since forever, and I like coming to her family’s restaurant.” 

Someone who supported her friends too, then. He was glad to see Byleth was a person who was willing to help her friends, along with being themselves on a date by sharing their interests so openly. Claude can’t count the amount of people who had simply mimicked him on dates to gain favor, but to see someone so honest and relaxed with him was refreshing.  _ She  _ was refreshing. 

“I don’t mind. It’s nice,” Claude said. 

“Good.”

The two continued chatting for a while, learning about each other. Claude had found out Byleth liked seafood since her dad often fished with her, who is now retired from his work in the military. Intimidating to think how Byleth’s father would be to meet one day, if things went well between them. She worked at a university as a teaching assistant, and was hoping to become a professor herself. He avoided most questions about his career when possible, keeping it vague about how he worked for an international company. 

Claude could now see Flayn arriving with two hot plates, and chuckled to himself at how Byleth perked up at the sight. From what he had figured out, based on how enthusiastic Byleth was when talking about eating with her dad, it was obvious food was a major interest for her. It could be another date idea to impress her with some dishes he could make.

As Flayn set the plate in front of him, he noticed what exactly the house special included. A large portion of fried crayfish with a sweet bun trio on the side. 

_ Who in their right mind would pair these two things together? _

Claude thanked Flayn as she left, leaving Byleth and Claude to eat their meal. Perhaps it would be well seasoned, enough to hide the crayfish? 

Claude took his first bite, trying to hide his wince as seafood flavor overwhelmed him. It seemed worse as the taste stayed lingering, and Claude tried to hide the flavor by downing water to cleanse his palate. The last thing he wanted was to seem rude in front of Byleth, someone he actually wanted to see again. 

Byleth seemed enraptured in her food, eating with such enthusiasm that made Claude wish he had ordered it instead. Byleth was probably trying to play down how lutefisk tastes. Maybe he could offer to split their meals, romantic and make it less crayfish for Claude. 

“How is it?”

“Not what I would usually order. Mind if I try yours?” Claude smirked, offering a wink in hopes it would come off natural.

Byleth shrugged and slid over her plate, and Claude felt his heart drop at seeing another fish dish. He liked herring and pike, perhaps it would be close enough Claude could enjoy it. 

Claude did not enjoy it. 

He barely tuned in as Byleth described that lutefisk was whitefish soaked in lye and water for days before being ready to eat. He swallowed down the piece as quickly as he could, following it yet again with water. The hot sauce on the side of the table was his best option, slathering over the crayfish to mask the flavor. It made the meal edible, at the very least. 

They ate in comfortable silence, and Claude nearly jumped when Byleth moved her hand over his midway through dinner. It was a soft gesture, with Byleth rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand while using her other to eat. Claude squeezed his fingers around hers before returning to his crayfish. 

Eventually Flayn offered the bill after checking in a few times, which she set down between them. Ah, right. Claude reached for his wallet he kept in his pants, only to stop when Byleth spoke.

“I’ll pay,” Byleth said. 

Claude looked up with his hand still mid gesture, unsure what to exactly say. No one had offered to pay before. 

“It’s all right, I can cover it, By.” 

Byleth shook her head. 

“I wanted to come here, so I can pay.” 

Well, that was another first. Claude eventually negotiated he would pay for the tip while Byleth covered the meal, but it still felt unnatural. He also offered to drive her home, slipping additional bills underneath his plate for Flayn to find later while Byleth went to the bathroom. If she was important to Byleth, he wanted to make the right impression. 

“Ready to go?” 

Byleth nods, walking out with Claude and their arms interlinked. He opened the door to his passenger side, surprised she hadn’t yet made a comment about what he drove. The usual ‘ _ it’s a really nice car!’  _ or jokes about it having to be a rental Claude had taken to impress them didn’t come from Byleth.

“I like the little antler,” Byleth commented, tapping the fake antler hanging from his rearview mirror. 

He was sure he had probably bought it for less than a few coins, a small piece he had purchased from a grocery store on a whim. But she found it the most noteworthy thing to comment on. 

Claude murmured a thank you as he started the vehicle. It was thankfully a short drive to her home, and he offered a gentle kiss on her hand before wishing her a good night. 

He checked his phone once home, seeing Hilda had texted him an hour ago.

_ How’d it go? _

_ I asked her out for archery next Friday. _

_ Ooooo lover boy has a crush ;)) _

_ You set this up! _

_ Also thanks. She was not what I was expecting _

_ Oh? Wdym? _

_ I actually enjoyed a date for once _


	2. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archery practice goes well.

The second date goes terrific and terrible at the same time.

It started with Claude having picked up Byleth before heading out to forested land owned by the Riegan company. Claude had brought bows and arrows, along with targets for them to shoot.

Byleth seemed fit enough to properly shoot arrows, based on her muscled form that stuck out against her black tank top and tight gray shorts. 

She shot a few arrows and was able to hit the outside edges of the targets, even as Claude moved them further back. She listened intently as Claude gave advice and showed how to move and properly aim, keeping her eyes on him as he went through the steps. It made his heart flutter to see someone so invested in his interests, and willing to learn about what he enjoyed. It was exhilarating.

By the end of the date, Byleth’s form still wasn’t proper though. So Claude decided to come close and help. The only problem was when trying to move her arms while standing in front of Byleth, it must have messed with Byleth’s grip on the bow, because the arrow shot off. 

Byleth startled as Claude felt the wind rush by his side where he had almost been impaled. 

“I am… so sorry.” 

Claude laughed, trying to brush off the nerves as Byleth showed the most emotion he had seen yet with wide eyes and a frown. He got a reaction out of her, and didn’t want her to fuss over him when he was perfectly fine. Shaken up, but nothing Claude hadn’t felt before. 

“It’s alright, By.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” 

“Another date would help my nerves,” Claude teased. 

Byleth let out a soft chuckle, and Claude’s chest swelled from the sound. He could really get used to this. 


	3. Third Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking for Hilda's birthday.

On the third date, Claude invites Byleth over to his apartment. 

It’s a simple plan where they agreed to make a cake for Hilda’s upcoming birthday. Byleth had insisted she bring the ingredients over for them and gave Claude no room to argue. He had found himself laughing as he greeted her at the door- she looked so tiny with her arms full of flour and sugar and eggs. 

He helped her grab all the other ingredients out of her truck and pulled up a strawberry cake recipe from his phone they could use. Byleth helped make the batter of the cake while Claude worked on the icing.

Claude often found himself often lost in watching how Byleth bit her lip as she cut the strawberries or would whisk the batter with enough force to have droplets splash on the tile walls. 

Once the batter was in the oven and the icing ready, the two sat down at his dining table. 

“Thanks for helping out,” Byleth said. 

“Of course! Hilda will be happy to know her favorite couple made something together.”

“I’m sure she will.” 

Conversation turned to different aspects of life, with Claude feeling more open than he had when first meeting Byleth. He told her about his parents being a warrior couple who would adore Byleth. In turn, Byleth explained her mother had died in childbirth and her father had raised her as a single parent. She spoke about how she often moved from place to place as a child until her dad retired a few years ago. They now lived together as Byleth finished her masters degree in history to then become a professor. 

Claude asked about her knowledge on different eras. From what he could gather, her favorite topic was military strategies of different generals. Her eyes shined as she discussed how different swords in years long past had different purposes in battle. He learned about the use of sabres, infantry swords, and everything of the like. 

He had barely realized time had passed until he smelled something burning in the kitchen. Claude cursed in Almyran under his breath, bolting to the oven and putting on a mitt to pull out a charcoal chunk of what was once strawberry cake. 

Byleth walked over, just as surprised by the cake having over baked in what felt like minutes. 

“Well… I guess we can order one from a bakery, right By?”

“Right.” 


	4. Fourth date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Claude go hiking.

On the fourth date, Claude had agreed to take Byleth out on a nature walk.

It was something both of them shared a common interest in, based on what Byleth had said on their video calls. She talked about how she often enjoyed the fresh air outside of her classes, and Claude had picked her up to visit one of the forested parks in their area. 

Byleth held Claude’s hand as they walked along the trails, intertwining their fingers as they made their way through the trees. They mostly engaged in small talk, basking in the long silences between them and watching as the forest grew thicker around them.

It wasn’t until rustling from a shadow made Claude jump as a Duscurian bear walked out from the foliage. The large figure lumbered as it walked across the trail ahead, seemingly unbothered by the people. It hadn’t spotted them yet, which meant it was best to leave considering neither of them came prepared.

“By, we should leave. Now.”

“I’ve got this,” Byleth said.

Claude grabbed her wrist as she moved forward. _Towards the bear._

“What are you doing?” Claude hissed under his breath. 

He didn’t dare be loud and catch the attention of the large beast currently walking away from them. They could wait for a moment, then move back towards where he parked. 

“I’m going to scare it off,” Byleth explained in a huff. 

She said it as if she was explaining the most obvious thing in the world. Claude felt himself hold back a groan from the idea that this woman would purposely duel an animal four times her weight. He usually admired her ability to be honest and face things head on from what he had seen, but this was not the situation for it. 

“I’m not joking around By, we need to head back.” 

Byleth shook her head, breaking off from Claude which made his stomach drop as she suddenly made her way forward. The bear turned to Byleth as she walked closer, now chuffing and approaching her with interest. 

This was definitely not good. 

He could see it now, having to throw himself into danger and fend off paws as big as his head for her. And it made him nervous to think how ready he felt to jump in without hesitation. 

Claude felt his heart in his throat and was ready to intervene, consequences be damned. He wasn't going to let Byleth get hurt. 

Then Byleth cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted towards the animal. The bear surprisingly jumped back as she stomped her feet and yelled again, bounding off somewhere deeper in the forest. 

“My dad taught me Duscur bears will run off if you confront them.” 

Claude held his look of surprise for quite some time, unsure what to do with himself. Her father advised her to confront large predators that would love to have her as a snack, and she simply went for it. 

“Anyways, let’s call it a day.” Byleth continued. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 


End file.
